In the drilling and completion industry lines such as hydraulic lines are run into the downhole environment for many reasons, some of which include control and or monitoring of various downhole operations. In some cases the lines, such as capillary lines, are used to house sensors such as optic fiber sensors or communication lines, which may be wire conductors or optic fibers, for example. Such lines are sometimes placed upon permanent completion equipment where they are routed through packers or other sealing structures. As such they represent a potential leak path if severed uphole of the sealing structure.
One case in point is a situation where a “lower completion” is to be bejeweled with sensory equipment that will be communicatively connected to communication lines that are dependent from a workstring. As will be well understood to one of ordinary skill in the art, a workstring will be removed from the borehole prior to installing an upper completion. The communicative coupling between the sensory equipment in the lower completion must thus be severed. Severing a capillary line presents a possible leak path through sealing devices appurtenant the lower completion and accordingly in some applications is contraindicated. The art would well receive configurations capable of allowing severance of the connection without presenting a leak path.